Blast to the Past
by Keira Sawyer
Summary: Bella is sent on a quest by a talking necklace. Weird? Very, but y'all believe in sparkly vegetarian vamps! She's sent back in time to aid Prince Edward in regaining his fallen kingdom. Join her on this grand adventure! ExB in a weird way, you'll see.
1. Pretty Necklace

Blast to the Past

BPOV

I was walking down a street looking for a book store. I stumbled on an antique store and decided to check it out. I have a thing for old stuff. I browsed through the isles of dusty artifacts when an old necklace caught my eye. I wasn't big on jewelry, but this gold chain with an emerald stone amulet just called to me. I reached out to stroke it. It seemed to glean in the light. My fingers came into contact with its smooth gem.

"Isabella," a feminine voice said.

I jerked my hand a way and looked around. The shopkeeper was still at the register. The voice surely didn't belong to him. I began to walk away, but stopped when I heard it again.

"Bella!" The voice called.

Okay, I have officially gone off the deep end. I turned around and picked up the necklace.

"Did you just say my name?" I asked, feeling stupid that I was talking to an inanimate object.

"Yes."

"I must be losing my marbles. Jewelry can't talk." I said to myself.

"You're not crazy. Please, just listen to me." It replied.

"What do you want from me and how do you know my name?" I demanded.

"You are part of a prophesy my mage once told me. I've been waiting for you. I need your help."

"Prophesy? What can I do? I'm just a normal human being." I was in hysterics.

"I will guide you on your journey. Will you agree to aid me?"

"You probably won't leave me alone until I do, so fine. I will do as you ask. What should I call you?" I added in at the last moment.

"Thank you, Bella. I knew I could count on you. My name is Elizabeth Masen. Hear my tale."

I took a deep breath. "Go ahead. I'm listening."

"I am no longer a part of this earth, as you can tell. My spirit has been trapped into this amulet. I need you to find my son and restore the kingdom. It won't be easy. The journey will be treacherous. Are you sure you are up to the task?"

"I'm no heroine, but I already promised you I would help. I'm not one to go back on my word. Even if it's dangerous."

"I am glad to hear that."

"How am I supposed to restore a kingdom? And what kingdom are you talking about? I'm not sure we have any kingdoms now a days." I said rapidly.

"Place me around your neck and you will begin your journey."

I gulped and took a very deep breath. "Here goes nothing." I unclasped the chain and secured it around my neck.

I heard a strange whoosh sound and felt like I was flying...or falling in style.

"Is she dead?" I heard a male voice ask.

"She looks strange." A female voice stated.

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself lying on the ground. "Where am I?" I managed to croak out.

"You have traveled back in time. It is around the 18th century." Elizabeth said.

I gasped when I saw the two figures whom I thought the voices belonged to. "Don't worry, you are the only one who can hear me." Elizabeth assured me.

"You're in Forks shire." The boy said.

"Are you okay?" asked the girl. She was very beautiful, with long blond hair.

I assumed that the boy she was with was her brother. They had similar features. "Yes." I replied.

The boy helped me up. "My name is Jasper Hale."

"And I'm Rosalie Hale."

"I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." I smiled and they returned it.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Jasper took notice of my clothes.

My outfit was too modern for these times, I must stick out like a sore thumb. "No. I'm on a quest." I replied honestly.

"That's a beautiful shade of blue." Rosalie said, pointing to my chest, where the amulet lay.

"Blue?" I looked down and saw that she was right.

"I will signal if you are heading in the right direction by changing colors. Blue means that you can trust these people." Elizabeth clarified.

Rosalie looked at me confused. "It looks different in this light." I explained.

"Do you have a place to stay for the night?" asked Jasper.

"No. I don't have any money."

"You are welcome to stay at our family's tavern." Rosalie offered.

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

We walked a few miles into the middle of Forks shire. Jasper had been kind enough to lend me his cloak, so I wouldn't bring attention to myself.

"Mother, Father! We found a traveler in need of a place to rest." Rosalie shouted once she entered the tavern.

A man and a woman too young to have kids walked out from behind the bar.

"Who's this?" The man asked.

"This is Isabella Swan, but she likes to be called Bella." Jasper introduced me.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Hale."

"Oh, no need to be formal, you can call me Esme and my husband Carlisle." I was brought into a hug from her and a handshake from him.

"Thank you so much for taking me in. I can't pay you, but I'm not totally useless. You can put me to work."

"But, you're our guest!" Carlisle interceded.

"I won't have any of that nonsense. I can cook for you!"

They smiled and nodded. Esme led me to my room and Rosalie loaned me some clothes. I went downstairs to the kitchen and got to work.

"Hey, Elizabeth? What should I cook? I don't want to mess up the space time continuum or anything."

She laughed. "Thank you for taking that into consideration, Bella. but it isn't necessary. You can make whatever you like, just tell them it's from your place of origin."

"Just checking." I made eggplant lasagna.

"Mmmm, this is delicious!" Esme credited me.

"I'm glad you like it!"

"What is it called?" Carlisle asked.

"Eggplant lasagna. I learned how to make it from my grandmother."

"I want to go where you're from if all the food is as good as this." Jasper declared.

"All boys are the same, always thinking about food." Rosalie teased. Jasper retaliated by stealing a piece of her dinner. "Brother, eat your own food!"

Carlisle, Esme, and I laughed at their sibling dispute. "Our son and daughter informed me that you are on a quest." Carlisle said once our laughter subsided.

"Yes. I don't quite know what I'm supposed to do, I was just sent here on a whim."

"If you need any assistance of any kind, don't hesitate to ask us." Carlisle said.

"You're too kind."

We finished dinner and prepared to open the business. Rosalie, Esme, and I were waitresses, while Carlisle and Jasper worked the bar. I checked on my amulet to see that it was a blue green color.

"Green means keep going. You're on the right track." Elizabeth stated.

I bussed tables and took orders from the customers. They either wanted mead or ale. I guess those were the popular alcoholic choices. A hooded figure came in and sat in the far corner.

"What can I get you?" I asked with a smile.

"A pint of port would be nice." He said not looking up.

"I'll be right back with that." I went to Jasper and he filled the order.

"He must be of money. Port is more expensive than the other drinks we serve." He commented.

I shrugged my shoulders and carried the drink back to the man. "Here you go, enjoy!" I said in a chipper tone.

I walked away and checked in on the other patrons. Everyone seemed content with their mug of beer-like liquid. I secretly watched the cloaked man, as he kept glancing over at Rosalie. Who wouldn't check her out? She had to be the prettiest girl in the whole village. The drunken man she was currently refilling didn't disagree. He grabbed her by the waist and tried to give her a smooch. I ran over there immediately and pulled her away from him.

"Give me my wench!" He growled.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled at him. I pushed Rosalie behind my back

He stood up and towered over me. "Bella, your necklace changed colors!" Rosalie said.

I looked down to see it a bright shade of red. "He's dangerous, Bella. Be careful." Elizabeth warned.

"Please depart. Your kind is not welcome here." I said in a calm voice. He grabbed my arm.

"I'm not leaving here until I get what I want."

I pushed him away from my body. "Back off before I make you back off!"

"What are you going to do about it, little girl?" He said in a mocking tone.

"This." I said as I punched him in the gut and kneed him in the groin. He grabbed his stomach with one hand and covered his manly parts with the other. The room cheered and was unruly.

"What's going on here?" Jasper came running from the back room and Carlisle came down from the second floor.

"This man was just leaving." I retorted.

He gave me a hard glare before retreating to the streets. When he passed through the doors, I saw the hooded man was standing up, leaning in our direction as if he was going to step in at any moment.

"Bella!" Esme gasped.

"I'm sorry, you guys. He was being such a jerk and I couldn't stand around while he was groping Rose."

"Are you alright?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"

"He didn't get far before you intervened, Bella. Thank you." She hugged me as she whispered the last part.

"No one is going to touch you as long as I'm around."

"I should have been there. I'm her brother, I should've protected Rose." Jasper said in a quiet voice.

"It's okay, Bella handled it. You'll be there next time, son." Carlisle patted him on the back.

"Where did you learn to do those things, Bella?" Esme asked.

"My dad was part of the law enforcement and made me take defense classes."

I looked to see if the mystery man was still here, but found him missing. I collected the coins he had left behind. There was a piece of paper underneath the pile of gold. It read: _That was a good deed you did. I will take care of that fool._

"Who was that, Elizabeth?"

"Someone who has set things in motion. You're one step closer, Bella."

As things winded down, we started to clean up and close up. I was exhausted from the events of tonight. I plopped down on my bed and slept a deep sleep. My whole body was sore when I woke. The sun was up and so was the rest of the family. I made myself look appropriate and went downstairs.

"Good morrow, Bella." They said.

"Good morning, everyone." I replied.

"Would you like to fetch some things at the market with me on this morrow, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure, that'd be great. I haven't checked out the town yet."

We finished our breakfast and headed out with baskets in hand. Rosalie picked a few green vegetables and got some tomatoes, but she called them love apples. I walked along the street browsing at the different kiosks. I saw a little boy running from a baker. The baker had caught up and grabbed the boy by the arm.

"Let him go!"

"This isn't any of your business, traveler."

"What did he do?"

"He stole from me!"

I saw a loaf of bread under the boy's armpit. "He's hungry, that's all."

"My family will go hungry if people just take from us!"

"How much is it?"

"Three shillings."

I pulled out my coin purse and handed him three small coins. He gladly accepted and went his way.

"Thank you, kind woman."

"No problem, you okay kid?"

"Yes, I'm fine and I'm not a kid. My name is Seth Clearwater. I am a dozen years old."

"My mistake, Seth. It's not right to steal from others, even if you have a valid reason."

"I know." He said deflated. "May I ask your name?"

"It's Isabella Swan, but I like Bella better. Promise me you'll stay out of trouble."

"I promise, Miss Bella."

"Run along, now."

He nodded and waved me good bye as he sped off into the forest. "Do you always save the day?" Rosalie said from behind me.

"You have a big heart, Bella. And you've also made an ally, another step forward." Elizabeth commended.

"I'm just being a good citizen." We headed back to the tavern with our purchases in hand. As we were getting set up, the hooded figure from last night came through the doors. The only reason that I could recognize him from all the other men who wore cloaks was the seal on the brooch that fastened at his neck.

"I need you to come with me." He said in a deep voice.

I gulped. "What for?"

**_AN: I am really proud of this one for some reason. Leave me reviews! I do not own Twilight._**


	2. Training

"I've informed the palace of your act last night and my lord has requested an audience with you, traveler."

I looked at the Hales. "You should go." Carlisle said.

"You can trust him, he's with the guard." Jasper added.

"Will I be able to come back?" I asked warily.

"It's not up to me. It's highly unlikely, though."

I nodded. "Can I have a moment to say goodbye?"

"I will be waiting outside on my steed." He glanced at Rosalie once before exiting.

Rosalie ran upstairs as I hugged her parents and brother goodbye for now. She came back with my original clothes and I embraced her too.

"Thought you might like them back. I washed them for you."

"Thanks, Rose. I'll miss you, all of you." A tear ran down my face and I watched it fall onto my now green amulet.

"Good luck on your quest." Esme wished.

"Thank you all for everything. I won't forget you. I'll come back, I promise! I'll sneak out if I have to."

They laughed and I kissed each of them goodbye. I was leaving behind the only family I knew. "It's time, Bella." Elizabeth urged.

I went outside and climbed onto the hooded man's horse with his help. Horses were a lot bigger up close than I had imagined. We rode in silence to a huge castle. The hooded man called to the guards to let the bridge down so we could cross the moat. He got off and helped me down. I was led into a grand chamber.

"You will not speak unless you are spoken to first. You must curtsy in the presence of my lord." The hooded man told me before I approached the throne.

I walked towards his highness and curtsied before he said anything. "This is the traveler girl you have spoken to me of, Emmett?"

The hooded man beside me removed his hood and kneeled. "Yes, my lord. This is she." He was a big, burly man with dark curly hair. I could see faint dimples on his cheek.

"Your name, traveler?"

"I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." I said in the most polite tone I could conjure. "And yours?"

He chuckled. "You don't know who I am?"

"No. I'm not from around here."

"Surely you must have heard of me."

"I'm sorry, no."

"I am Crown-prince Edward Masen the second."

"Nice title."

He grinned a small grin. "Do you know why I had you brought here?"

"Just that you wanted to speak to me."

"I heard that you were in the middle of a brawl the other night."

"Yes." I answered angry at the thought of that stupid jerk.

"You also handled yourself quite well and in doing so, protected another girl, against a man twice your size."

"Yes. Your point?"

"I commend you for your good deed. I would like to acquire your skills."

"You're offering me a job?"

"More like a position in my personal guard. I wish for you to protect my sister in the same manner as the girl from the tavern."

"Her name is Rosalie."

"Of course. Will you accept?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Say yes, Bella!" Elizabeth almost screamed. "I accept." I said with a small jump.

"Good. Emmett, please show her to her quarters and inform her of the details."

"Follow me." Emmett said.

I waved to the prince and he nodded back. "That was my son." Elizabeth said in a sad voice.

I would have to wait until I was alone to have her explain why she was so sad. Emmett opened a heavy wooden door down a long, dark corridor.

"You'll be staying here at the castle. You will guard Princess Alice with your life, do you understand?"

"Yes, Emmett."

"You will refer to me as Sir McCarty. Get some sleep, your training starts on the morrow."

I'm going to have to work on this old time lingo. I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over my head. "Hey, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Why did you sound so depressed when you spoke of your son?"

"Because I died when he was young. I never got to really know him. I only watched him grow up from afar."

"I'm so sorry. I wish you could talk to him somehow."

"I'll be fine, Bella. Go to sleep, you will have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Good night, Elizabeth."

"Sweet dreams, Bella."

I drifted off to sleep moments later. I woke when I felt my sheet being ripped off my body. I sat up and saw the maid look at me with a disapproving look. I jumped out of bed and put on my old clothes. I tried to find my way to the kitchen, but this place was huge and every hallway looked the same, dark and long. I knew I was getting closer when I smelled the food.

"Good morrow." The cook said.

"Hello."

"You should eat something before you start your training."

"How did you know about that?"

"The walls in this castle may be made of stone, but are paper thin when it comes to news. By the way, I am Michael of Newt."

"Nice to meet you. I'm…"

"Isabella Swan, but you like Bella. You're the guard-in-training."

I smiled. "At least all the rumors are true."

I ate some toast and eggs before heading outside. I made my way to the stables, by the sound of neighing horses. I saw Emmett's, I mean, Sir McCarty's stallion. It was a butterscotch color.

"Hey, boy. What's your name?" I pet his snout.

"This is Bear." Elizabeth said.

"What kind of name is Bear?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Emmett had an encounter with a bear once and this horse helped him out. Ever since, he called this one Bear."

"I see."

"Please step away from my steed." Emmett said.

I whipped around to see him with his arms crossed on his chest. "Sorry."

"Are you ready to start your training?"

"Yes. What's my first lesson?"

"I've seen you fight in hand-to-hand combat, so we will practice your weaponry skills."

I gulped. "What kind of weapons?" Knowing me, I'd probably hurt myself before I hurt my attacker.

"You will learn to battle with a sword and shield and a bow and arrow"

"Oh. Fun." I said sarcastically.

"Today, we will begin with archery." He said as he handed me a quiver of arrows and a bowstring.

"Do as I do."

I watched him nock his arrow and pull the string taut before aiming it at a target and releasing the arrow. I struggled lining up my arrow and when I let the arrow fly, it landed two feet from me. I sighed.

"Guess I'm not good with this thing."

"Again." He said.

"Keep your chin level, Bella. Relax your shoulders and shoot with both eyes open." Elizabeth advised.

I did what she said and shot my second arrow. It landed on the outside edge of the target. "Yes!" At least I was on the board.

"What are you celebrating for? Make a bull's eye."

I took a deep breath and shot arrow after arrow. Every time, I would get nearer to the center. On my twentieth try, the arrow flew straight and true. It hit dead center. I looked to see Emmett nod in approval. "Good job, Bella." Elizabeth commended.

"You are a quick learner." Emmett stated.

"I have a good teacher."

"Enough talking. You will make thirty bull's eyes every morning before we continue your lesson." He ordered.

"Yes, sir!" I saluted. It was mid afternoon before I got my thirty shots done.

"I think that is enough for today. We shall continue the next morrow."

"Okay, thanks. I need a shower."

"A shower?"

"Yeah, I reek and am sore. Where can I bathe?"

"There is a chamber with a basin where you can wash."

"Thanks." I went back inside the castle and grabbed some clothes from my room. I found the washroom not far from my hall and filled the bucket with warm water before splashing it over my shoulder. My back was to the door, so I covered myself when I heard it creak open. I submerged my naked body in the old fashioned hot tub.

"Oh! I didn't know anyone was in here." A melodic female voice said.

I looked at the beautiful girl standing to the side of the door. "I'm sorry. I should have locked the door."

"May I join you?" She asked.

"Of course." I moved away from the center to the edge to give her some room.

"You must be the Bella everyone is talking about." She said as she slipped into the water.

"Yes. It seems I'm the talk of the castle."

"They only wish to get to know my protector better."

"You're Princess Alice?!"

"Yes. It's nice to meet you, Bella."

"You too." I shook her hand.

"No one told me how pretty you are."

I blushed. "I'm just a plain girl compared to you."

"Oh nonsense! I would kill to have your height and eyes."

"Princess, you are seriously demented if you think my features are better than your own."

"Oh, please don't call me that. I'd like to think of us as friends and friends call each other by their given names, not their titles."

"Whatever you want, Alice."

She smiled a grand smile. "I think we're going to get along really well, Bella."

"Me too." We scrubbed ourselves clean before redressing. "Hey, Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I know that dresses are the proper attire for girls around here, but I'm not used to it. I'd rather wear pants. It's kind of hard to fight in a skirt. Can you find me some slacks?"

She looked shocked for a moment. "If it will aid you in your training, I will find some men's wear for you."

"Thank you so much, I appreciate your kindness."

We walked through the halls hand in hand, getting to know each other better. "Will you join me and my brother for dinner?" She asked.

"I don't think it's my place to sit at the table with royalty."

"You would be in the right place. You are to never leave my side, remember? Besides, you are my guest!"

I was manipulated into eating with her. Prince Edward didn't look shocked when I joined him at the table.

"How is your training going?" He asked in a velvety voice.

"It's very tiring, but I think I'm getting the hang of things."

"That is good to hear. Emmett said that you are a very good student."

"I try my hardest. Besides, I have my work cut out for me, your sister is a handful!" I said in a joking tone.

I received a light smack against my arm accompanied with laughter. I retired to my room, but sleep was escaping me. I lit a candle and decided to explore my new home. I walked up a few stairs and went down a long hallway. I heard a cry of pain from one room and went to check it out. I knocked lightly before I entered, but got no response. I opened it slowly and saw an old man on bed rest.

"Are you okay, sire?"

"Who are you? Come in and let me see your face entirely."

"I am Isabella Swan, sire."

"Ah, Bella, my daughter's new guard."

"Yes."

"This is my husband." Elizabeth said.

"Are you ill?"

"Yes, a disease is plaguing me."

"Don't worry, it's not contagious." Elizabeth said.

I took a deep breath. "Can I help?"

"Will you sing for me?"

"I don't know any songs."

"Please, I need to hear music."

"Bella, just repeat after me." Elizabeth offered.

She started humming a lullaby. I mimicked the sounds coming from my necklace.

"Elizabeth?" He asked.

"No, sire. I'm Bella."

"Where did you hear that song? Where did you get that necklace?"

"A close friend taught it to me and I found this amulet."

"I apologize. My late wife had one similar to yours and I've never know anyone outside my family that knows that lullaby."

"I understand. Please rest, King Edward." I kissed him on the forehead.

The door opened. "What are you doing here?!" Prince Edward asked.

**_*AN: Dun dun dun! lol sorry i couldn't help it! I don't own Twilight and would gladly appreciate your reviews!_**


	3. Meeting

"I was just leaving." I got up.

"She was just visiting with an old man, son." I smiled. "Please come see me again, Bella."

"As you wish, sire." I left the Prince to be with his father. "He misses you so much, Elizabeth."

"I know, I miss him dearly as well." She replied.

"I wish I could ease his pain."

"You already have. Don't worry about him."

I sighed and went to bed. The next morning, I got up early. I ate and started my archery. I had finished by the time Emmett approached me.

"I see you've finished your task. We will now spar with these wooden swords."

I grabbed one and a shield to defend myself with. Emmett showed me some moves and I repeated them until I was sure I knew the forms well enough to fight against him. We were circling each other, he faked a lunge at me. I swung my sword only to be met with his shield. He attacked me and I dodged. Our swords thudded against one another. I was caught off guard and Emmett went in for the kill. He stabbed me victoriously.

"You are decent at sword fighting, Swan."

"Thanks."

"You are free to leave."

"I think I'll stay and work on it a little more." He nodded and left to brush Bear. I thrusted my sword at my imaginary opponent. I watched my footwork and tried to figure out the best way to improve my skills. It was nightfall before I collapsed to the ground.

EMPOV

This Bella Swan is quite a character. I was so jealous of her and acted indifferently when she succeeded in her training. How could a girl like her defend Rosalie like that? I was amazed at her determination. She woke up early to complete her thirty bull's eyes that I had asked her to. She even stayed late to practice with her sword. This girl was special. I carried her back inside.

"Is she hurt?" Edward asked.

"No, she wore herself out."

"She is definitely strange, this one."

"Yes, but I'm glad she's here."

"Let her rest."

"Yes, my lord."

BPOV

When I came to, I found myself in my room. How did I get here?

"Emmett carried you back here, last night after you exhausted yourself." Elizabeth explained.

"That big softie. I'll have to thank him later." I got dressed in the pants Alice had found for me in my size. I ate and got to practice. I shot my arrows and fought imaginary opponents with my sword.

"Today will consist of horseback riding." Emmett announced.

"Thanks for last night, Sir McCarty."

"I wasn't going to just leave you out here."

"Which horse do I get to ride?"

He led me to a dark brown horse. "Chocolate." He called him.

"Let me guess, he likes chocolate?"

"Yes." I laughed.

"Hey there Chocolate." He whinnied a response. Emmett taught me how to brush and put on the saddle and bridle. I learned how to get on and what each tug of the reins meant. I used vocal cues to guide my horse, and before I knew it, I was riding like a professional. I didn't fall off once, not even when Chocolate jumped over a log.

"He likes you." Emmett said as he got off Bear.

"I like him too." We fed our horses and raked in new straw for the stables.

"You have the day off tomorrow." He told me.

"Can I leave the castle grounds?"

"What for?"

"I want to visit the family I was staying with and I wanted to buy a few things."

"May I come with you?"

"Sure!"

The next day, I was about to head out, when Alice came through my doors. "Bella, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the town to pick up a few things and visit some friends of mine."

"Shopping?! May I join you?"

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"I'm so tired of being cooped up in this fortress. Besides, you'll be there to protect me if anything bad happens, right?"

"I guess. Fine, but you can't wear those clothes."

"What's wrong with my dress?"

"Do you want everyone to know that their beloved princess is grunging it up with the common folk?"

"No, I suppose not. What do you suggest then?"

"Where peasant clothes and a cloak."

She went to change and met me at the stables.

"What is the princess doing?"

"She's coming with."

"Why?"

"Because she wanted to and because she's a devious little pixie."

Alice got on her white horse, Crystal, and trotted on my left, while Emmett galloped ahead of us.

"Why is he hurrying for?" Alice asked.

"Beats me."

We arrived in Forks Shire shortly and tied our horses near a trough. I wanted to get my shopping done before I saw the Hales.

"Swan, come with me." Emmett said as he pulled me towards a blacksmith.

"What are we doing here?"

"We need to commission you a long sword."

"Oh."

He talked to the blacksmith as I perused the swords on display. A short dagger with a sapphire gem on the hilt caught my eye.

"That was used in a great battle against a mighty beast and a mortal man." A boy my age said.

"It's beautiful."

"Would you like to purchase it?" he asked.

"You'll need it, Bella." Elizabeth chimed in.

"Okay, how much is it?"

"500 shillings, but for you, I'll make it 450."

"That's a little high don't you think?"

"It is a very important dirk with a legendary owner."

"Crowley, are you trying to lose business?" Emmett asked.

"No, sir."

"Then don't cheat her. She's a member of the guard."

Crowley's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, miss. Please don't ruin me."

I bit back a smile. "How about I pay you 225 for the dagger?"

"That is the perfect price." He removed the dagger from the case and handed it to me. I gave him a few gold coins and the three of us made our way to another shop. I found what I was looking for in an old caravan like kiosk. In the corner was what I hoped would be an ancestor to the piano. I was in luck, there were two. I paid the shopkeeper a reasonable price and asked him to have one delivered to the castle.

"Bella what was that device and why did you need to buy two of them?"

"It's an instrument. I wanted to buy a gift for the people who took me in and the other is for your father."

"My father?"

"Yes, he told me he liked hearing music, so I decided I wanted to play for him, since my voice is atrocious."

"I'm sure that's not possible, but thank you for thinking of my father."

I bought some food before heading to the tavern. I pulled my cloak over my face and went inside. It wasn't open yet, so no one was there. Emmett helped me set up the piano in the corner where he usually sat.

"What do you think you are doing?" Rosalie asked when she came over.

I didn't respond and started playing "Heart and Soul".

"Excuse me!" She pulled off my hood and her annoyance faded into glee. "Bella?!" She crushed her body to mine in an embrace.

I laughed and Alice joined in. "Hi to you too, Rose."

Her family came in hearing our commotion. "You're back!" Jasper shouted as he dropped whatever he was holding to rush over to kiss me on the forehead.

"Just for today."

"We've miss you, dear." Esme said maternally.

"Did you think that I would forget my favorite family?"

"Of course not. We thought that you would be too busy with your adventures to come visit us." Carlisle said.

"You're making great progress, Bella." Elizabeth included.

"I want to introduce you to some people." I said.

Alice and Emmett removed their hoods and the Hales gasped.

"This is my boss, Sir Emmett McCarty and this of course, is the person whom I am in charge of protecting, Princess Alice Masen."

"Guys, this is Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie Hale."

They all paid their respects to Alice who shook it off with a smile. "You guys talk, while I cook."

The Hales laughed. "You know how to cook?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Sit back and relax." She started a conversation with Jasper as Emmett spoke with Rosalie. I made some burgers and awed everyone again as they ate it up hungrily.

"I've missed your cooking, Bella." Jasper commented.

"You have to cook when we get back." Alice said.

"Bella, what is that machine you brought in earlier?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, it's called a piano. I thought that if there was some music, business would be better for you."

"That's very thoughtful of you, honey. But none of us know how to use it." Esme said.

"I can teach you."

Rosalie wanted to give it a try. I sat her down next to me as she placed her fingers over my own. After a few tries, she could play a few notes and chords.

"It doesn't have to be complicated. There are millions of combinations of notes, so just keep practicing. Soon, people will line out the door to come hear you play!"

Rosalie smiled and I saw Emmett look at her adoringly. When it was time to open, we had to take our leave. I didn't want to expose Alice. After promising I'd be in touch, I hugged my family goodbye. Jasper kissed Alice on her hand, lingering longer than he should have. Emmet gave Rosalie one last look before we rode off back to the castle.

"You have a crush on Rosalie." I said bluntly.

"What?!" Emmett retorted.

"Don't play dumb, I saw the way you looked at her."

"Yes, Emmett, it was quite obvious how much you like Rose." Alice said.

He was flabbergasted. "Well, it seems you've attained an admirer also, Princess."

"Who are you referring to?" Alice asked.

"Jasper was chatting you up, girl, and he isn't usually very talkative." I said.

She huffed and went to her room. Emmett did the same, leaving me alone in the hall. The piano had arrived before we got home. I brought it into the biggest room I could find. I wanted the music to echo through the whole castle. I played a few simple melodies before finishing with the Elizabeth's lullaby.

"That was beautiful." I heard a familiar voice say.

I gasped when I saw Edward standing next to the piano. "I'm sorry, did I disturb you? I didn't mean to wake you or anything."

"No, it's fine. Where did you hear that last song?"

"A friend of mine sung it to me once."

"Really? The only people that know that song are my sister and father. Not even Emmett has heard of it."

"I just wanted to appease your father with some music. I hoped he could hear me."

"I'm sure he is very grateful towards you. Thank you. May I?"

I scooted over on the bench. He sat down and his fingers flew over the keys. I sat in awe. "Wow. You're very talented."

"It was nothing. I like it when you played." I blushed and smiled. "I'm sorry for yelling at you the other night."

"You had every right to."

"No. I jumped to conclusions and I shouldn't have."

"You're forgiven, my prince."

"Please call me Edward."

"Okay, good night, Edward." I stood up and started to go back to my room when I was stopped. Edward had gotten a hold of my shirt.

"Wait. Please don't leave."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm having trouble sleeping. Would you come to my bed chamber and stay with me tonight?"

"I uh I don't think um…"

"I only request your company in sleep, not any duties of a mistress." He clarified.

I looked at him for a long time. He shifted uncomfortably. I nodded, knowing my voice would betray me. He removed his hand from the hem of my shirt to hold my hand. We walked in silence to his room. He removed his shirt to reveal a very muscular body. He looked like a statue. I took a deep breath and removed my pants, my shirt was long enough to cover what I didn't want him to see. We awkwardly climbed into bed together and laid side by side.

"Would it be alright if we were closer?" He asked politely.

"That would be fine." I said as I snuggled into his chest and he placed his hand over my stomach. I listened to the rhythmic beats of his hearts as he traced patterns on my hip.

"Thank you for agreeing to this." He whispered.

"No problem, Edward."

"Awww!" I heard Elizabeth coo.

I ignored her and closed my eyes.

**_*AN: I do not own Twilight. Leave me your thoughts!_**


	4. The Big, Bad Ball

BPOV

I woke up to a pair of glimmering green eyes. Edward brushed my hair from my face and I returned the favor.

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Much better with you in my arms." He replied.

"I'm glad I could be of service."

"Edward, are you still asleep?" Alice said as she opened the door. "Bella?!" She gasped.

"Hey Alice."

"Hay is for horse, not for people, so don't you hey me. What are you doing in bed with my brother?" She walked in with her hands on her hips.

"We were just sleeping." I shrugged, knowing how this must look to an outsider.

She raised one eyebrow and looked at Edward, who was still shirtless. "It's true and don't you know how to knock?" He said.

I stifled a giggle. "Nothing happened, Alice. Your brother just needed a cuddle buddy."

Edward nodded as Alice still stared at the two of us in disbelief. "Uh huh," she said slowly, not dropping the subject.

"I think I better go train." I said as I hopped off the bed and pulled on my pants. "See you guys later!" I winked at Edward, causing him to blush and smile a crooked smile.

EPOV

"Ah hah!" Alice exclaimed once Bella left.

"What?" I said, pulling on a shirt.

"You two are acting very suspicious…what was with that wink and that smile?!"

I laughed and ruffled her hair. "You and your romantic fantasies. Bella and I did not bed each other last night, we merely rested in the same bed."

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"Did you hear any sounds coming from my room last night?"

"No, all I heard was the piano music. You two could've been quiet."

I rolled my eyes, shook my head, and sighed at the same time. "Are you done, sister?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, then smiled. "For now." She skipped out of my room.

Last night had to be one of the best nights of my life. Not only did I rest well, I was touching the more than fair, Bella. I had feelings towards her that I had never felt towards a woman. None of the princesses, countesses, or ladies-in-waiting could compare to Bella. Her presence was captivating. I had to find a way to get closer to her.

BPOV

"You two were cute last night." Elizabeth commented.

"Oh, shut up."

"It's good that you are getting close to him. He trusts you now and that trust will only grow stronger."

"So my quest is moving forward?"

"Yes. Keep it up, Bella." Elizabeth commended.

"I will." I was now very good at archery. I could even shoot an arrow while riding Chocolate. I sparred with Emmett and won a few times. He may be bigger and stronger than I am, but I was faster and smarter.

"I believe you are well equipped to be a member of the guard. You have displayed cunning wit, agility, battle skills, and a protective nature. If you weren't a female, I would have you knighted."

I beamed. "Thanks for such a high compliment."

"You're first defensive duty will be at the grand ball."

"A ball? Like poofy dresses and line dances?"

"Yes. You will accompany the Prince and Princess."

"What about you?"

"This is your mission to accomplish, not mine. I will be waiting in the wings, watching you."

"I will do you proud, Sir McCarty."

"Now that you are officially a guard, you may call me Emmett."

"Thanks, Emmett!" I hugged him.

APOV

"Just because I'm going, doesn't mean I have to wear that _thing_!" Bella said as she pointed to the corset on my bed.

"It's the latest thing in London." I said.

"Well, women in London must've learnt not to breathe." She gasped out as I tightened the strings on her back.

"You have to wear a ball gown, Bella. You'll look marvelous, trust me."

"Alice! How am I supposed to protect you if I'm hindered by this 20 ton dress?"

"Don't be absurd. It certainly does not weigh that much. Besides, don't you want to look beautiful for Edward?"

Her breath hitched. "Why should I care what he thinks?"

"I know there's something going on between you two."

"For the last time, nothing happened! We haven't even kissed."

"So you want him to kiss you!"

She groaned. "Alice, stop jumping to conclusions and twisting my words!"

I finally forced her into the dress. I pulled her hair up into an updo pinning all the curls on top of her head. I stringed some ribbon throughout, adding an element that made her hair more interesting. She was already naturally pretty, so I strayed away fro the heavy makeup. I made her spin for me so I could take it all in. She was more beautiful than I thought. No one would look at me tonight, all eyes would be on Bella.

BPOV

I took in my appearance when Alice was done torturing me. My dress was a deep, hyacinth blue. My shoulders were bare and my breasts would be popping out if not for the tight corset. The gown was floor length and had intricate beading on the bust. Alice had somehow convinced me to wear a pair of strapless deathtraps. How was I supposed to guard her if I was in 5 inch heels? This was going to be a challenge.

Alice was radiant tonight. She had a yellow poofy dress with straps. Her hair was curled, framing her face. It only took her half the time it took me to get ready.

"Count to 15 before you descend the staircase." Alice told me as she herself went down the staircase.

I watched her walk ever so slowly done the grand staircase. Edward smiled at his sister and now it was my turn to attempt to walk down without tripping. I made it down the first five steps without stumbling, but my foot caught on my dress on the sixth step. I caught myself on the railing and decided to go down my own way. I sat on the railing, steadying myself before sliding down the rest of the way. Edward's arms were waiting to catch me.

"Very nice." He said laughing.

"I knew I couldn't make it down without falling, so I thought on my feet."

"You look stunning tonight, Isabella." He said as he put me down.

"Thank you, my prince. You look very handsome yourself." I said with a curtsy.

"Let us depart." Alice said.

We boarded the carriage and rode to the ball. It was magnificent inside. Everything seemed to sparkle. From the chandeliers to the wine glasses and the floor, even the people. I was overwhelmed. Edward escorted Alice and I around the floor, stopping every once in a while to make small talk when people he knew.

"Would you give me the pleasure of dancing with you?" Edward asked.

"I can't dance."

"It's all in the leading."

We waltzed, or should I say Edward waltzed and I stood on his feet, to the tempo of the orchestra. He spun me around and dipped me at the end. We received light applause before returning to Alice's side.

"I forgot to ask, what is the point of attending this ball?" I whispered to Alice.

"This ball is held annually to celebrate the treaty between this lord's lands and our lands."

I nodded. I glanced around the room and saw a shadow dart behind the columns. "Where's Emmett?"

"He's over there." She pointed to the doors.

If he was over there, than who was lurking in the shadows? "What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked.

"I thought I saw someone. It was probably just my imagination." My shoulders were still tensed. Something was up. My stomach was in knots.

"Trust your instincts, Bella." Elizabeth warned.

I took a deep breath and made sure to be hyper aware of everything. I heard every clink of wineglasses and every detail of gossip. I saw every time someone looked at Edward or Alice for too long. Before I could gleam any information, dinner was served.

There was a feast laid out on the long stretch of the grandiose dining table. It all smelled delicious. I quickly took a bite and spat it out.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked.

"The food tastes strange." I murmured. "Don't eat anything." I told him and Alice.

They immediately dropped their forks and didn't touch their food. "Don't drink anything either."

I have to figure out what is going on here. Everyone else seemed to enjoy their food. Hopefully no once noticed that our small group weren't consuming anything. I looked for Emmett and saw him with a concerned look on his face. I can't rely on him. Tonight is all on me. When I turned back to the table, I saw that dark figure again. I excused myself and followed it.

I quickly pulled a dagger from my garter belt and lurked around the hall. I heard a man cackling as he walked swiftly through the kitchen area and out to the courtyard. I tried to move as quietly as I could, but the ruffle of my dress and the clacking of my heels alerted him. He spun around and attacked me. I quickly dodged and put the dagger between us. We walked in circles, never taking our eyes off one another. He lunged and caught my knife with his abdomen.

Blood spurted from his wound and he gasped for breath. "Who are you?" I whispered fiercely.

He spat in my face and pulled the dagger out. "I should be asking you that, girl." He snarled.

"Are you the one poisoning my company's food?"

"Figure that out, did you?"

"It's not hard. Why did you do that?"

"I don't have to tell you anything." There was a loud commotion inside and I turned for a split second, giving the man the perfect chance to escape.

Crap! Do I go after him or go back inside? Edward and Alice might need me, but Emmet's there. I don't know. I was hesitating too long. I finally ran back inside to check things out.

The lord, who the party was for, had collapsed. "What happened?" I asked no one in particular.

"He choked on his food or something!" A woman replied.

I check his airways, but there was nothing lodged in there. I listened for his heart, and it was slow and erratic. "He's been poisoned. Get a doctor immediately!" I barked.

Servants scurried around us and some of the stronger men, moved their lord into his chambers. Everyone was murmuring around me.

"How did you know he was poisoned?" A man accused.

"My food tasted bad earlier, so I assumed that someone wanted certain people to be ill."

"How do we know it wasn't you who did the act?"

"Why would I make myself and my prince and princess sick?"

"No one else knew about this. Everyone else's food was fine."

"You obviously weren't the target!" I growled back.

"I think it's time to retire for the night." Edward stepped in.

People were ushered out. "Bella, what's that stain on your dress?!" Alice exclaimed.

I looked down to see the bottom on my skirt with drops of blood. "I'll tell you later. Let's get going."

We looked in on the lord, to see that he was being taken care of. The doctor promised to let us know of his condition, if anything changed. I hoped he would be okay. There was nothing we could do for him, so we waited

"Alice, you and Edward should go home and be with your father."

"No! We're not leaving you here alone." She cried out.

"It's not safe here. Someone is out for blood. Emmett can protect you at home."

"I'm staying." Edward said with resolve.

"I can take care of myself."

Alice eventually conceded and left with Emmett, but I couldn't convince Edward to leave.

"Bella, where did you go during dinner?"

"I was following a man's shadow. He looked suspicious. We fought, but he ran away when we heard the loud noise."

"What did he look like?"

"I can't recall any of his features. It was dark. He was very tall and had long hair, that was pulled back."

"That could be anyone."

"Was anybody else missing from the table?"

"I'm not sure. People kept moving in and out of their seats to speak with others."

"I don't know what's going to happen, but I think it's going to escalate if we don't stop it soon."

Edward sighed and I locked the doors and went to bed.

**_*AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or that quote I borrowed from Pirates of the Carribbean! Review if you like or love or want more or whatever._**


End file.
